


and if it was not a dream?

by jingupie



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingupie/pseuds/jingupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genki falls for Jinguji. He decided to confess his feelings when they only are together in a hotel but...</p>
            </blockquote>





	and if it was not a dream?

**Author's Note:**

> hey junior porn! I'm sorry for this xD My friend is a super fan of JiguIwa so I wanted to do this for her ! :D  
> Hm, well, sorry I'm not fluent in english so there are a lots of mistakes and I'm sorry if there are some sentences which don't make any sense >_  
> Please leave a comment !!

 

 

_This thing about you that you think is your flaw - it's the reason I'm falling in love with you.”_

* * *

 

GENKI'S POV

When I met Jinguji, he was a shy boy with no particular ambitions. But I knew that this shy boy would turn into something completely different. This is what happened in the past two years. As he grew up, Jinguji flourished. He grew up, he became more beautiful, he improved his way of dancing, he began starring in dramas, he started to do sexy things with his body...

The one, between us, who got the most attention was him. Well, it was him who was the most relaxed guy, it was him who was the most comfortable on scene. It was always him who had a lots of fans, it was his hand that fans wanted to touch in the street.

But these months he changed A LOT. Well, okay, at his age, we start to get interest in girls... But I was the only one who noticed that ? I was the only one who noticed that he was flirting with Reia ?

It was that day, we were rehearsing for Sexy Zone's Japan tour. Reia was dancing and Jinguji was there. He was staring at him as he was waiting for him. Jinguji said things like ''Reia-kun~ try to be more sexier !'' or ''try to hip roll'' and Reia tried. But well, Reia is not the kind of guy who can hip roll well, so Jinguji came behind him and enfolded him. He just showed Reia how to hip roll well. 

But fans weren't the only ones who were crazy because of Jinguji's hip roll. Jinguji made me crazy. My whole body was quivering just by hearing his name. My heart raced just by seeing his smile. At night, I dreamed that I kissed him and hugged him. And, for those who didn't understand yet. I was in love with Genki.

I realized that during the filming of Kasuka na Kanojo, the drama we were acting together, a while ago. I had to play the roole of a cool guy who has got a lots of friend and who is very popular, actually, I'm not this kind of guy and I had troubles to get the character. Jinguji noticed it and he came to talk to me. I told me that he could help me to improve my way of playing because actually he was that kind of guy.

 

 

It is from this point that we became close.

 

He helped me during ''let's be like jinguji'' sessions at my house and then, because some sessions ended very late he stayed to sleep at my house. We had a lot of talk and I knew him better, and, finally, we became very good friends. After the drama, we started to hanging out together and fans started to call us ''jiguiwa''. This word ''jiguiwa'' made me feel very happy because, somehow, it meant that we were a kind of couple. Well, in our couple, there's only one person who is in love.. 

Well, Japan tour started and hotel rooms were distributed. To my dismay, I was not the one who was about to sleep in the same room as Jinguji. I was about to spend nights with Kishi-kun and I didn't want it. So I met Kishi-kun and told him that I wanted him to change with Fuu.

 

 

 '' Kishi-kun ?'' I asked him with a soft voice.

'' Yes Genki-kun ?'' He looked at me a little worried. Kishi-kun is the kind of guy who really cares about his friends.

'' Umm.. ''

'' Genki-kun, are you okay ?'' He said. He was worrying about me and I suddenly felt a little embarrassed.

'' I am, but... Can you exchange with Fuu? I mean the hotel room?'' I said hesitating, I was scared by his answer, I didn't want him to say 'no'.

'' Um, yes'' he nooded. ''But, why ?''

''Really ?'' I said, I was very happy.

'' Yeah but.. why ?'' he said

''Um...'' I was hesitating. How could I tell Kishi that I'm in love with Jinguji ? Seriously. I couldn't tell Kishi this thing because I was sure he would tell him everything.

'' Genki ?'' he said. ''Are you in love with a girl ?'' he said. Kishi was amused. Oh yes I could tell him that yes, I liked a girl.

''Um that's not that..''

'' Genki's in love with a girl~ !! How cute, well, I'll change the room with Fuu then. Just tell Yuuta the whole story !'' He said with a big smile.

  


Well, so I was ready to spend the next nights with Jinguuji. How good. But not this night. 

Actually, after the concert, the only thing I wanted to do is to take a shower and to go to sleep but well, Jinguji decided to make fun of me because I made a mistake with the dance an hour ago.

 

'' oi Iwahashi-san !''

'' what~ ?''

'' you made a mistake in the dance, don't you ?'' he said laughing.

'' oh... yes you're right'' i said with a soft voice.

'' you were thinking of the girl you like ?'' he asked me concerned.

'' what ?! '' I said, I was shocked. ' Y-You... ''

'' Kishi-kun told me that ~ '' he said, he was looking at me. I had butterflies in my stomach, I couldn't stop looking at him. He was beautiful.

'' That's not true ! '' I said a bit upset. I knew that Kishi told everything to Jinguji. Fortunately I didn't say him that I have feelings for Jinguuji.

'' She rejected you ?'' He said self-confident.

'' It's not that... ''

'' As expected.'' He said.

'' What ? '' I said. I was very upset. Why did he say that ?!

'' Genki.'' He said. ''You never have a girlfriend before. You never said to a girl that you love her. Stop complaining~ you're weak.''

 

What ? How Jinguuji could be so bad with me ? Well, that's true I never had a girlfriend before but it was your fault. I always loved him. I always wanted him.

 

'' Oi Genki ? '' he asked.

'' Shut up you're getting on my nerves. It's been 3 years we are friends and you don't even know me.'' I said in an irritated voice. It is true that he never noticed my feelings before. I have tried to make him understand so badly but he never noticed it.

'' Genki ? '' he repeted my name twice but I ignored him. '' Genki !?''

'' Good night. '' I said in a cold tone, he pissed me off.

 

I took time to fall asleep but I finally fell asleep. I dreamt of Jinguji. I dreamt of his mouth. I dreamt of mine metting his mouth. In my dream, we were dating. In my dream, he was nice and sweet. Why is the real Jinguji so bad with me ? Later I opened my eyes. I thought I was still dreaming. I felt the air con, it was too cold, I turned it off and I tried to go in my bed again but I was very cold. I looked at Jinguji's bed, he was sleeping. I told myself that if I went to his bed, he wouldn't notice it, and then I'd go in my bed later, well it was a dream after all.

 

So I went in his bed.

  


 '' Hmmm... '' He moaned.

'' Shh... '' I whispered

'' Genki... is that you... ?'' He said, half sleeping.

'' Hmmm... Yeah... ? ''

'' Why are you in my bed... ? ''

'' I was cold and... hmm... ' I was hesitating. I took it upon myself. ' And.. I wanted to be with you.''

 

Jinguji was half sleeping so I thought that... Maybe... I could tell him that I developed feelings for him a while ago ? Maybe he wouldn't noticed it. Yes. Maybe.  Anyway, I could tell him anything because I was sleeping and it was a dream.

 

'' What ? '' he asked.

'' Hmm.. never mind. ''

'' Genki '' he whispered

'' Yes ? ''

'' I'm sorry for what I said earlier. ''

 

I smiled. This is the first time Jinguji apologized to me. It was a dream of course. Jinguji had never apologized when we fought before. My imagination seemed to want Jinguji be so nice to me so that's why I was dreaming that he apologized to me.

 

'' Oh don't worry.. ''

'' Ummm... Don't worry '

'' Genki, can you tell me the girl's name ? The girl that you like ? ''

'' Eh ? '' I said, I was surprised. Why Jinguji wanted to know the girl's I liked name ? I mean, I wonder why the Jinguji of my dreams is interested by my feelings.

'' Just want to know.. ''

'' … Actually... There's no girl...''

'' What ? ''

'' There's someone I like but... ''

'' Reia-kun, am I right ?''

'' Reia-kun ?!'' I said so surprised. ''You're the one who likes Reia, aren't you ?'' I laughed

'' What ? I don't like Reia ! '' Jinguuji laughed too.

'' I thought you like Reia... '

'' This is not him. '' he said.

'' So.. who do you like ? ''

'' Hmmm.. Genki, I can't tell you. '' he seemed embarrassed. Even in my dreams I had a rival.

'' Oh why ? I'm your friend anyway ! I won't tell it to Kishi-kun !'' I said

'' I can't... ''

'' Seriously ? Why~ '' I was determined to find out who was the person he loved. I wanted to know the name of my rival.

'' I can't becore he is actually in my bed now. ''

'' E-eh ? '' I said. I was so surprised. It took me a few seconds to realize that I was actually in bed. I was the person he had just mentioned. I was so happy.

'' Genki.'' he whispered once again.

'' Jinguji ? '' I replied.

'' I love you.''

 

These three words. These are the words I so wanted to hear from Jinguji. All this confirms that I was dreaming and I didn't want to wake up. So I looked at him a moment and I took it upon myself. I was getting closer to his face and then, my mouth met his. His lips were sweet as I imagined. I kissed him deeply and I shivered when my tongue touched his. Then, I broke the kiss and I looked at Jinguji.

 

'' Yuta, I... I love you too.''

 

I finally said the words I wanted to say. I felt better. Once time, I dreamed of us... doing this.. why not this time ?

 

'' Yuta, I want to feel you.'' I whispered helplessly

'' Genki.... '' Jinguji whispered too.

 

I kissed him once again. I could feel Jinguji's hand on my back and his heartbeat on my chest. I also loved to feel the warm of Jinguji's hands on my body. I felt his hands brushed me and he pulled my top away. I put my hands under his shirt and I pulled it away, I could admire the body I wanted for a long time. I kissed his nipples and I kissed his whole torso. I wanted his torso to be mine. Jinguji moaned soflty. 

But I felt nervous, this way my first time and I didn't know how to do that properly.

 

'' Yuta... '' I asked him. '' Have you ever.... ?''

'' No.... never... '' Jinguji looked as nervous as me.

 

I looked at him and I kissed him deeply. I let my hand reach his pants and Jinguji whimpered when I touched his erection. I asked him if I could pull his pants away and he nooded. I also threw mine across the room. Both of you were naked and both of you were nervous because of this. Both of you moaned with our limb were grazed. Jinguji kissed me deeply I was panting to his lips and and I kissed him as if it were the last time. I decided to take matters into hands. I asked him to open his mouth and put one of my fingers inside, I finally let Jinguji sucking it. I finally removed my finger from his mouth.

 

'' Yuta, can I... ? ''

'' Um, yes. '' He nooded.

 

I approached my finger of his entrance and I put it inside slowly. He closed his eyes.

 

'' Yuta, tell me when I'm hurting you please.''

'' It's okay..''

 

I started to make going back and forth I put my hand on his erection and I tried to relax him.

 

'' Genki '' Jinguji moaned. ''I can't wait, can you...''

'' Um... Sure. ''

 

I looked at Jinguji, I was nervous. I didn't want to hurt Jinguji. I removed my finger from Jinguji and my mouth met his and I kissed him deeply. He broke the kiss and he looked at me. I could feel the desire in his eyes. 

  
''Um.. Okay. Ikimasu~''

 

I took my erection and I put it inside slowly we both moaned. It was strange to feel Jinguji like that. I was a bit embarassed. When my limb was totally inside I stayed like that for about 2 minutes and I was used to this feeling.

 

''Genki ?''

''Y-Yes ?''

''Can you move ?''

 

I nooded and I started to make movements with my hips.

  
  


The next day, I woke up in Jinguji's bed and he was already awake.

  
  


''Hello~'' he said. I didn't understand why I was in his bed but the vision of his smile made me really happy.

''Um, hello..um... why am I in your bed Jinguji ?''

'' You don't remember ?'' He replied. Jinguji seemed shocked, I didn't understand why he was shocked like that.

'' Um... No ? ''

 

Jinguji approached me and put his lips on mine, I didn't know how to react to this. Jinguji told me that he was going to take a shower, then, he whispered three sweet words : i love you and he left te room.

 

Suddenly, I remembered my dream. I remembered that in my dream we had sex...

  
  


But... He just told me i love you right ?

  
  


Wait, and if it wasn't a dream?

 

 


End file.
